


No le creas

by poetdameron



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al final, él era el dios de las mentiras...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No le creas

**Author's Note:**

> Ja... no sé de donde salió esto. Bueno, fue un reto. Y quedó así.

**No le creas**

El sabor metálico en sus labios le anunció que la mordida le había hecho sangrar. No le reclama, porque sabe que lo hará mil veces más si descubre que representa un percance para ella. La astrofísica mejor le ataca: es ella quien muerde sus labios hasta que sangra y al dios le encanta. Le encanta, porque no solo es hermosa, es inteligente, juguetona y valiente, si no que además es prohibida y eso la vuelve perfecta.

Ahí en sus labios aparece una sonrisa de picardía, entonces Jane se recoge las bragas y acomoda su vestido, debe irse o los atraparán. La emoción del secreto los excita una vez más, pero deber irse y ahora mira como el dios acomoda su cabello y prendas, acomoda su entrepierna y sube la bragueta de su pantalón... Para entonces, la nueva princesa de Asgard está abandonado el cuarto aislado, del que nadie sabe y donde el hábil ojo de Heimdall no alcanza a ver, detrás de ella va él en silencio y, cuando se voltea para despedirlo, ya no está ahí y la ex-mortal entiende que ha vuelto a usar su magia y ahora no sabrá cuando lo puede volver a ver, cuando volverá a tomar, cuando llevarán a cabo su plan y se llevará lejos donde Asgard no les moleste.

Después de eso, caen el cuenta: por más que quiera, no debe creer en él. Finalmente, Loki es el dios del engaño.

~

**Author's Note:**

> coso raro que salió mientras no podía dormir a causa de la gripe, semanas previas al estreno de Thor: The Dark World, tengo ahora los Lokane feels y los Loki feels a flor de piel. En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado y espero poder terminar un par de proyectos que tengo de estos dos, espero le guste.
> 
> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
